Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by Disney and The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1934 *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (1935-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': January 5, 1935 *'First heard': The Tortoise and the Hare (a Disney Cartoon short) *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effect Description Long, Crash Type Tire Skid. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Albie (Heard once in "Ohh Ahh Cha Cha Cha" and "Party Pooper Pandemonium".) * The Angry Beavers * Animaniacs * Baby Looney Tunes * The Brothers Grunt * Codename: Kids Next Door * Courage The Cowardly Dog * The Dick Tracy Show * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * The Fairly OddParents * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Grim & Evil * Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids (Heard twice in "The Broken Down Cottage".) * Hey Arnold! * Kim Possible * LazyTown * The Magic School Bus * The Mask: Animated Series * Mister Magoo (1960 TV Series) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * New Looney Tunes * Noddy's Toyland Adventures * Power Rangers * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Robotboy (Heard once in "The Donnienator.") * Rocko's Modern Life * Shining Time Station (Heard in "Achoo", "Nickel in a Pickle", "Do I Hear", "All's Fair", "Becky Makes a Wish", and "Bully for Mr. Conductor".) * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Holding Pen 13" and "The Great Scooter Race".) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squirrel Boy (Heard once in "Islands in the Street".) * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Thomas & Friends (Heard in "All At Sea", "Bulgy", "Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party", "Mavis", "Thomas Gets Bumped", and "Trust Thomas".) * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "Cat Got Your Luggage?".) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "A Clean Sweep".) TV Specials *Peter and the Wolf (1995) Movies * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * The Absent-Minded Professor (1961) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * Aladdin (1992) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * The Aristocats (1970) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) (2002 special edition re-release only.) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * Gay Purr-ee (1962) * The Gnome-Mobile (1967) * Herbie Goes Bananas (1980) * Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo (1977) * Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005) * Herbie Rides Again (1974) * Home on the Range (2004) * It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World (1963) * The Love Bug (1968) * The Love Bug (1997) * Mickey's House of Villians (2002) (Heard once in "Trick Or Treat".) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * Peter Pan (1953) * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * Saludos Amigos (1942) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * The Shaggy Dog (1959) * Space Jam (1996) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) Shorts * Aquamaina (1961) (Short) * Bee On Guard (1951) (Short) * The Big Wash (1948) (Short) * Bongo (1947) (Short) * The Brave Little Tailor (1938) (Short) * Canine Caddy (1941) (Short) * The Clock Watcher (1945) (Short) * Cold Turkey (1951) (Short) * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) * Donald And Pluto (1936) (Short) * Donald's Golf Game (1938) (Short) * Donald's Nephews (1938) (Short) (Heard once in a normal pitch and 5 times in a high pitch.) * Drip Dippy Donald (1948) (Short) * For Whom The Bulls Toil (1953) (Short) * Freewayphobia (1965) (Short) * Get a Horse! (2013) (Shorts) * Goliath II (1960) (Short) * Good Scouts (1938) (Short) * Goofy Gymnastics (1949) (Short) * Goofy's Freeway Troubles (1965) (Short) * Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2003) (Short) * Honey Harvester (1949) (Short) * How To Be A Detective (1952) (Short) * How To Have An Accident In The Home (1956) (Short) * How To Play Baseball (1942) (Short) * How To Ride A Horse (1941) (Short) * Inferior Decorator (1948) (Short) * It's Tough To Be A Bird (1969) (Short) * Lion Around (1950) (Short) * Lion Down (1951) (Short) * The Little House (1952) (Short) * Mickey And The Beanstalk (1947/1963) (Short) * Mickey And The Seal (1948) (Short) * Mickey's Circus (1936) (Short) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Mickey's Rival (1936) (Short) (Heard once in a normal pitch and 7 times in a high pitch.) * Mickey's Service Station (1935) (Short) * Morris The Midget Moose (1950) (Short) * Motor Mania (1950) (Short) * On Ice (1935) (Short) * Orphan's Picnic (1936) (Short) * Paul Bunyan (1958) (Short) * Pedro (1942) (Short) * Pluto At The Zoo (1942) (Short) * Pluto's Kid Brother (1946) (Short) * Reason And Emotion (1943) (Short) * The Riveter (1940) (Short) * Roller Coaster Rabbit (1990) * Squatter's Rights (1946) (Short) * The Story Of Anyburg, U.S.A./United States (1957) (Short) * Susie The Little Blue Coupe (1952) (Short) * Tennis Racquet (1949) (Short) * The Tortoise And The Hare (1935) (Short) * Toy Tinkers (1949) (Short) * Trick Or Treat (1952) (Short) * Who Killed Cock Robin (1935) (Short) * The Wind In The Willows (1949) (Short) * Working for Peanuts (1953) (Shorts) * The Worm Turns (1937) (Short) Commercials UK: * The LEGO Batman Movie - The Ultimate Batmobile #70917 (2017) USA: * Froot Loops Ad- Tropical Forest (1997) * Post Honey-Comb - Bears (2000) * The LEGO Batman Movie - The Ultimate Batmobile #70917 (2017) * Stop Repair Bills - Extended Warranty Commercials (2009-2010) Video Games PC: * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (1993) (Video Game) * Living Books - The Tortoise and the Hare (1993) (Video Game) * Microsoft Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker (Low Pitched) * Reader Rabbit: Reading Journey (After second click on the swing with Super Squirrel) * Treasure Galaxy! Bumpers * CBBC IDs - Cliff (2002-2005) Logos * Melbourne House (1997-1999) (Logos) (Heard in the Dethkarz variant) Promos * Cartoon Network - Tom and Jerry Promo (1997) * 101 Dalmatians VHS Promo (1992) Trailers * 101 Dalmatians (1961) (Trailers) TV Spots * The Pink Panther (2006) (TV Spots) Miscellaneous * El Al Israel - Safety Video (1998) YouTube Videos * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Trick or Webkinz: The All New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) * Webkinz * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Anime * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden V * Sonic X (English version only) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Hollywoodedge